The Epic Quest
by Joe the crazed banana
Summary: A Mix of Futurama, Family Guy, LOTR, POTC, Kingdom Hearts, Fairly odd Parents, and custom Characters R
1. The Black Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own any Family Guy, Futurama, Kingdom Hearts, POTC, LOTR, or Fairly Odd Parents characters, but I do own all of my made up characters. On with the fic! OH and no flames please I'm just making some jokes and crap like that.

Sora floating in nothingness 

Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like are my shoes real or not.

Scene change

Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and, Elizabeth Swann are riding in the middle of the ocean for no apparent reason. 

Elizabeth being the kind of woman she is, spots something.

Elizabeth: Will what is that gigantic black thing that looks like a giant hole 

Will is playing with a practice sword in the corner

Will: Aye avast what was that Miss Swann I mean Elizabeth oh God damn it when will I get that right

Jack: Maybe never son* Jumps from crow's nest * but I can do your make-up for free.

Will: No I don't want to be _that_ much of a pirate now

Elizabeth: Hello over here we are nearing a giant black hole.

Jack and Will snicker

Elizabeth: I'M SERIOUS 

Jack: Oh my god what is that

All three: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The boat soars into the black hole

Scene change

Planet Express Building

In the lounge 

At that big circle table

Everyone sits their

Professor walks in with a sombrero on

Professor: Good news everyone I have a new assignment for you

Fry: Uh Professor why are you wearing that hat?

Professor: What this *takes off hat* no reason, anyway I have an assignment for you

Rest: Aw

Bender: Aw hell

Leela: What is it Professor and who is it for?

Professor: This is for Fry, Leela, Bender and Dr. Zoidberg

Dr Zoidberg: Hooray 

Bender: Wait where the hell are we going?

Professor: I was getting to that Bender, anyway your mission is to go to this newly formed black hole and get up close pictures of it.

Fry: No packages well that's a twist.

Professor: Yes some photography company is trying to find people daring enough to go to this black hole at the risk of death

Bender: Aw great another one of those

Leela, Fry, Bender, and Zoidberg board the ship

Leela: Fry status report

Fry: Buttons being pressed and beeping is sounding Captain

Zoidberg: Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo Hooray my first real mission

Leela: We are approaching the black hole

Bender starts to twitch and shake

Fry: Wow he's twitching almost as badly as Zoidberg when he hears the word "food"

Zoidberg: Who said food *twitches* who who?

Leela: Maybe it's the black hole messing with his insides

Bender: No you fool I haven't had enough alcohol

Leela: Fry quick get the emergency Gin

Bender: No I need beer or whiskey

Leela: All we have is Gin, Dannon yogurt, and dog food

Bender: Give me the yogurt

Zoidberg: Give me the dog food YAY!

Planet Express Ship: Warning Warning to close to black hole taking in ship

Fry: Oh no 

Bender: Oh no

Leela: Oh no

Zoidberg: Yum dog food!

Scene change

Outside of Fanghorn Forest

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are riding on horses when they notice the same black hole

Legolas: Aragorn what is that

Gimli: Isn't obvious it is a spell mastered by Soromon

Aragorn: Let us ride to it and inspect it closer

The three ride up to the black hole and it pulls them clear off they're horses

Scene change 

 The Griffin home 

The family sits in front of the TV Peter Griffin has a beer in one hand and the remote in the other, Meg sits in the floor, Chris stares at the TV with a daze in his eyes, Lois sits their quietly reading Woman's Day magazine. Brian the dog sips his dry martini and Stewie works on a new ray gun. 

An explosion sound comes form upstairs, the family continues to watch. Brian and Stewie the only ones to notice go upstairs to investigate. 

They see a black hole

Stewie: What in the hell I could use this to kill Lois with dog…dog?

The black hole had already pulled Brian in.

Stewie: well yes VICTROY IS MINE  *the black hole pulls Stewie in* aw damn it

 Scene Change

Timmy Turner's House

Timmy: Cosmo Wanda I'm really bored

Wanda: Well you do have Fairly God Parents you know

Cosmo: No I don't know but I don't know a lot of things 

Timmy: You guys are right I wish I was on an epic quest with lots of other interesting people!

Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands the black hole appears and pulls all three of them in.

Scene change

Joe's house

In the living room 

Him and his friends sit and talk

Joe 

Jenna

F lobe

Sharon

Arthur

Samantha

Frailoh

Mr. Banana

Basically the same thing happened they all went in to the black hole yada yada yada 

End

Yay thanks for reading sorry it was so long Review I'm insane bye 


	2. Planet Express to Destiny island

Chapter 2

A/N: I 'm really sorry about all the characters and If you get kind of mixed up

Chapter 2 Planet Express to Destiny Island

Sora is sleeping on the beach. Kairi walks over to him

Kairi: Wake up Sora you lazy bum

Sora: Five more minutes mommy ZZZZZZZZZ

Kairi: ERRRRRR *Kairi takes a sledgehammer and holds it over Sora* WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!

Sora: AHHHH what Kairi what are you doing with that hammer

Kairi quickly hides the hammer behind her back

Kairi: what hammer

Sora: The one you just slipped behind your back

Kairi: Uh well that's a long story… One you don't have time to hear because…

Sora: Because…

Kairi: Because… We have to finish building the raft. Now go get the supplies 

Sora: Why me?

Kairi: *Pulls out sledgehammer* BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Sora walks away slowly

Sora: (under his breath) crazy

Kairi: I HEARD THAT!

Sora walks to the beach to fish. He looks up at the sky and sees a twinkle of light he watches and the light gets closer to him it seems to turn green. Sora jumps out of the way and the green light hit's the ground. Once the sand sets he sees a green spaceship. Sora reads the logo on the ship.

Sora: Planet Express… Hmm… 

All of a sudden Stewie and Brian fall out of a plot hole in the sky

Stewie: Blast AHHHHHH

Brian: Oh shut up

They hit the ground 

THUNK 

Sora: Who who are you

Stewie: Well I am Steward Griffin and this is the dog

Brian: Brian's the name how are you oh and do have and dry martinis around?

Sora: AHHH a talking baby and a talking alcoholic dog I must be going crazy

A TV infomercial guy walks on 

TV guy: Is this you? Are talking babies and alcoholic dogs appearing in your life all of a sudden? Then you need Extra Extra Strength Tylenol 

He disappears

Sora: Uh… Well ok I must be dreaming so I'll play along. Ok so your Steward and your Brian right?

Brian: Correct but everybody calls the baby Stewie Oh my God

Stewie: What the deuce? AHH

Sora: What?

A shadow is creeping up behind him

Brain and Stewie: Sha Sha Sha Sha Sha 

Sora: What are you trying to say guys?

Brian: Behind you

Sora turns around and the shadow turns out to be Zoidberg

Zoidberg: Hello

Sora Brian and Stewie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leela climbs out of the busted up ship

Leela: Zoidberg are you trying to give the locals a heart attack *turns to the three frightened people* How are you I am Capitan Leela of the Planet Express in New New York

The three stay silent

Bender: Aw my bending ass is killing me

Fry: Really only my regular ass is killing me 

  
Sora walks over to Bender 

Sora: Are you a… robot?

Bender: Yea kid I'm a robot now can it!

Leela puts her hand on Sora's shoulder

Sora: And you're a well what do you call people with one eye again?

Leela: I'm a Cyclops

Brian: What time did you say you we're from?

Leela: Oh I didn't put we are from the time 3003

Brian: Really?

Fry: Yea what time are you from?

Brian: 2003

Fry: Wow cool I used to live in 2003

Brian: Used to?

Fry: Yea the I got cryogenically frozen and woke up in 3000

Zoidberg: Hooray Fish my favorite

Sora: Do you know him?

Leela: Yea that's Dr. Zoidberg

Sora: Doctor? But he's a lobster 

Leela: But he was trained well

Stewie: Shut up you vile people!

Leela: Aw what a cute baby.

Stewie: BURN IN HELL!

Brian: Sorry he's teething

Sora: Well anyway I need to find some stuff to build a raft 

Fry: For what?

Sora: I'll tell you later

Fry: Ok

Leela: We can help

Sora: Really thanks

Brain: Stewie and I can help as well

Sora: Thanks

Bender: Aw crap

Sora hands them each a piece of paper with the object they need top find. They all go off in they're own direction and thus ends this chapter of The Epic Quest

Hi thanks for reading Chapter 2 sorry it was so long but I couldn't help it well Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Search For Supplies

The Epic Quest Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get chap 3 up I've been on hiatus well here it goes.  
  


Destiny Island the groups are as follows

Fry, Brain, Bender and Sora

Leela, Stewie, Zoidberg.

The go off to find the materials they need

Sora: I have wood

Fry: *laughs hysterically* 

Sora: I'm talking about a log!

Fry: *falls to the floor*

Sora: Ug let's wait for Fry to contain himself

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Leela: We have to find cloth and some rope

Stewie: Why don't we just take the cloth from that boy there.

Stewie points to Tidus clamping a blanket close to him.

Leela: That wouldn't be very nice…let's do it!

Zoidberg Leela and Stewie sneak up behind Tidus

Zoidberg: Hello little planet I have no idea where we are boy!

Tidus: AHHHHHHH!

Leela: Sorry he's like that sometime

Tidus: *crawls into a fettle position sucking his thumb*

Leela: What is you're name?

Tidus: Tidus

Leela: Well hello Tidus may I see you're blanket?

Tidus: NO!

Stewie: Give it here damn it!

Stewie: *jumps onto Tidus slapping his face* GIVE IT HERE YOU INFINTILE STUPID!

Tidus: NO!

Leela tries to pull Stewie off Tidus. Stewie and Leela fly back with Tidus's blanket in Stewie's hand. Tidus flies off the guard rail and falls to the beach below making a huge imprint in the sand.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Since I don't want to bore you with all the supplies and provisions I'll just play some song parodies while they find it all)

Why d'ya have to go and make things so constipated

It's been one week since we got to see cheatin' lovers and cousns that marry

Pretty fly for a rabbi

Oops I farted again!

(Thanks for waiting now back to your regular programming)

The beach 

The whole gang meets up and is almost finished building the raft

Fry: So Sora what is this raft for?

Sora: Well my friends Riku Kairi and me are going to fnd other worlds and see different places!

Leela: Sounds interesting we would join you if are ship wasn't so dinged up

Stewie: What the deuce! *points to the sky* 

A giant ship (boat) falls clear out of the sky and lands in the water right next to the beach sending a shockwave of water causing the group to get soaked and the raft to tumble into pieces.

Bender: Damn it and all that bending for nothing

A man a woman and another man crawl out of the ship

Woman: Jack goddamn it I told you not to drive a fricken boat drunk

Woman spots the group

Woman: Oh hello I am Elizabeth Swann over there is William Turner

Will is throwing up 

Elizabeth: And this is Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow: That would be Capitan Jack Sparrow to you young people dogs and lobster things

Elizabeth: What lobster thing… AGH!

Leela: Oh please don't be frightened that is Zoidberg

Zoidberg: Hello earth specimen

Zoidberg eats the Destiny Island Flag: Happy freedom day

(Thanks to the Futurama freedom day episode for that one!)

Will: Ug *throws up*

Elizabeth: and who might the rest of you be?

Sora: I'm Sora *begins to introduce* this is Riku

Riku: Hey

Sora: Kairi

Kairi: How are you

Sora: Leela

Leela: Capitan Leela

Cpt. Jack Sparrow: Oh another Capitan my pleasure to meet you my sweet cyclops

Leela: Say that again and I'll kick your ass

Sora: Bender

Bender: Hey how the hell are ya

Sora: Fry

Fry: Hi

Sora: Stewie 

Stewie: Burn In hell!!!!

Sora: and this is Brian

Brian: Hi I'm Brian want a drink

Elizabeth shutters

Elizabeth: But you are a robot and you are a dog and you are a baby

Stewie: Set for world domination

Elizabeth shutters once again  

Thanks for reading chap 4 should be up soon Review!!!


End file.
